digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WaruMonzaemon
WaruMonzaemon is a Puppet Digimon. He is the result of a virus turning Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon. His name is a mix of "waru" (a Japanese word equivalent for "bad", "evil" or "malevolent") and Chikamatsu Monzaemon, a famous play writer for puppet shows. It is said his best friend is MetalEtemon, and evidence points to the fact that MetalEtemon bears a stuffed puppet version of WaruMonzaemon on his waist. Like Monzaemon, his real nature is unknown, but his shining eyes and mysterious prescense give off a weird feeling to those who see them. He is ruthless, sly and malicious as evil and sadisitc itself. His left arm is equipped with the "Bear Claw" taken from a defeated Grizzlymon (the red hiragana character sewn on it reads "aku", the Japanese literal word for "evil"). In constrasts with Monzaemon, WaruMonzaemon has graffiti grey fur, several areas of its body are disfigured while others are sewn with brown iron nails (notably his mouth), his belly displays a greenish vertical jagan (evil eye) instead of Monzaemon's band-aid patch and wears a ruined red cape to hide his malformed back. Digimon Adventure Machinedramon had a WaruMonzaemon as his slave master to use the Numemon to power his city on Spiral Mountain. When a group of the DigiDestined appeared in his area, he was lured away by them while Hikari "Kari" Kamiya freed the Numemon. He was then attacked by the Numemon and although he easily defeated them he was weakened by the combined attacks of Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon who rescued the enslaved Numemon. When Machinedramon heard his news about the DigiDestined, he was angry at WaruMonzaemon for not telling him sooner. Before he went to hunt them down, he killed WaruMonzaemon. In the English dub, Machinedramon simply shot off his arm as evident by WaruMonzamon saying "He shot my paw!" as his arm fell to the ground and was deleted. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer WaruMonzaemon is a Variable which decreases all enemies' PP.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a WaruMonzaemon popped up in a location in Japan. He was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WaruMonzaemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Millenniummon's continent and Despair Server 2. WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Mojyamon in line 44.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A WaruMonzaemon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Another one was a silhouette on Henry Wong's computer. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer WaruMonzaemon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The WaruMonzaemon card, titled "PF Copy Card", increases a Digimon's resistance to stat copy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier The leader of the ShadowToyAgumon turned a Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon, who kidnapped Tommy Himi. After Agunimon and Lobomon defeated and purified the ShadowToyAgumon back into ToyAgumon Takuya and Koji found Tommy playing a video game with the now purified Monzaemon, who revealed that because of the kindness Tommy showed him for wanting to played with him, the evil virus was vanquished. Digimon World A wild WaruMonzaemon has overthrown Toy Town and kidnapped a Hagurumon. The player must raise a Monzaemon to defeat it. WaruMonzaemon can be raised with a cheat device. Digimon World 2 WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Hyogamon and digivolves to MetalEtemon Digimon World 3 WaruMonzaemon is trying to attack Lisa down in the Sewers where you must defeat him. Digimon Digital Card Battle WaruMonzaemon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1590, circle attack 700, triangle attack 440 and jamming cross attack 200. Digimon World DS WaruMonzaemon is an NPC in one of the quests. He has a crush on Angewomon at first, but after getting rejected, he goes after Rosemon. Attacks * Heartbreak Attack: With the broken hearts he sends out, he steals his opponent's will to fight back by making them cry uncontrollably. * Bear Claw: Stabs enemies with the claw on his left arm. * Nasty Step: Performs a strange dance and shoots an eerie light from stomach. * Custom Claw: Modifies the size of his claw. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Digimon species